dplfandomcom-20200214-history
Taxi Driver
Lower East Side, Manhattan Upper East Side, Manhattan |target = Picking up and dropping off fares |fail = Player dies. Player is arrested. Player ditched the car Car destroyed. Out of time. Fare killed. |reward = $750 (#01) $1,200(#03) |todo = Drop the fares in the time limit for a cash reward. [Go pick up the [next fare.]]After the first fare is picked up, the objective becomes "Go pick up the next fare". Drop off the fare. |unlocks = |unlockedby = }} Taxi Driver is a Side-Job featured in Driver: Parallel Lines. Description Appearing in both eras, this mini-game allows the player to pick-up and drop-off fares in a limited amount of time for a cash reward. The taxi-driver mini-games are available all over the map, distinguished by taxis with purple "TAXI" coronas rotating above them. The player can still gain a wanted level during the mini-game, however, as long as the player/passenger survives and does not get arrested, the mission can still be completed. It is recommended to stay away from police however, as they pose a risk of damaging the vehicle, such as ramming it out of the pick up and drop-off areas and coronas, respectively. Plot Fares across New York need taxi drivers to pick them up and drop them off at specific locations. Objectives : Drop the fares in the time limit for a cash reward. [Back to top] *The player will have to collect and drop off fares to succeed this mission. : Go pick up the next fare. [Back to top] *The player is told to pick up the fare. Depending on the location of the taxi driver mission chosen, the fare will be marked on the map. Since this mini-game is a scripted event, the location of the fares is always the same and is always in the same order. There is also five fares to pick up and drop off during the mission (albeit the location of the mission picked can consequently give a different set of locations). If the player has already picked up the first fare, they are told to pick up the next fare. The fare will always be a certain (from a limited number of character models) pedestrian, and will be waiting on the sidewalk, waving for the taxi, often shouting things like "Taxi!". Once the player has parked near enough to the fare, they will run to the passenger side of the car and enter. : Drop off the fare. [Back to top] *After the fare has been reached and they have entered the car, the player will be told to drop them off. As they enter the car, the destination is marked on the map with a larger purple marker. Once the player reaches the destination, the fare will exit the car and stand beside it, while the next fare to pick up is marked on the map. Locations The taxis marked with the purple corona eligible for the mission are found in numerous locations around the map: *''#01'': Upper East Side, east of Central Park. (Car) (Map) *''#03'': Lower East Side, FDR Drive, just underneath the Williamsburg Bridge. (Car) (Map) Tips *A significant amount of time can be saved when picking up fares. This can be done by driving away while the animation of the fare stepping into the vehicle is not finished yet. Be careful though; doing this too early will result in an abort of the animation and thus will leave the fare on the sidewalk. Gallery 1= File:TaxiDriver-DPL-UpperEastSideLocation.png|The Wayfarer with the validated mini-game. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-UpperEastSideLocationMap.png|Map location. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-UpperEastSide.png|Taxi Driver. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-UpperEastSideLocation-DropTheFaresInTheTimeLimitForACashReward.png|Drop the fares in the time limit for a cash reward. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-UpperEastSide-Fare1GoPickUpTheFare.png|Go pick up the fare. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-UpperEastSide-Fare1Map.png|Fare 1 pick up map location. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-UpperEastSide-Fare1.png|Fare 1. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-UpperEastSide-Fare1DropOfTheFare.png|Drop off the fare. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-UpperEastSide-Fare1DropOffLocationMap.png|Fare 1 drop off map location. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-UpperEastSide-Fare1DropOffLocation.png|Fare 1 drop off. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-UpperEastSide-Fare2GoPickUpTheNextFare.png|Go pick up the next fare. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-UpperEastSide-Fare2Map.png|Fare 2 pick up map location. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-UpperEastSide-Fare2.png|Fare 2. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-UpperEastSide-Fare2DropOfTheFare.png|Drop off the fare. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-UpperEastSide-Fare2DropOffLocationMap.png|Fare 2 drop off map location. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-UpperEastSide-Fare2DropOffLocation.png|Fare 2 drop off. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-UpperEastSide-Fare3GoPickUpTheNextFare.png|Go pick up the next fare. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-UpperEastSide-Fare3Map.png|Fare 3 pick up map location. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-UpperEastSide-Fare3.png|Fare 3. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-UpperEastSide-Fare3DropOfTheFare.png|Drop off the fare. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-UpperEastSide-Fare3DropOffLocationMap.png|Fare 3 drop off map location. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-UpperEastSide-Fare3DropOffLocation.png|Fare 3 drop off. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-UpperEastSide-Fare4GoPickUpTheNextFare.png|Go pick up the next fare. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-UpperEastSide-Fare4Map.png|Fare 4 pick up map location. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-UpperEastSide-Fare4.png|Fare 4. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-UpperEastSide-Fare4DropOfTheFare.png|Drop off the fare. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-UpperEastSide-Fare4DropOffLocationMap.png|Fare 4 drop off map location. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-UpperEastSide-Fare4DropOffLocation.png|Fare 4 drop off. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-UpperEastSide-Fare5GoPickUpTheNextFare.png|Go pick up the next fare. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-UpperEastSide-Fare5Map.png|Fare 5 pick up map location. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-UpperEastSide-Fare5.png|Fare 5. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-UpperEastSide-Fare5DropOfTheFare.png|Drop off the fare. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-UpperEastSide-Fare5DropOffLocationMap.png|Fare 5 drop off map location. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-UpperEastSide-Fare5DropOffLocation.png|Fare 5 drop off. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-UpperEastSide-JobDone.png|Job Done. |-| 3= File:TaxiDriver-DPL-ManhattanLocation.png|The Wayfarer with the validated mini-game. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-ManhattanLocationMap.png|Map location. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-Manhattan.png|Taxi Driver. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-ManhattanLocation-DropTheFaresInTheTimeLimitForACashReward.png|Drop the fares in the time limit for a cash reward. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-Manhattan-Fare1GoPickUpTheFare.png|Go pick up the fare. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-Manhattan-Fare1Map.png|Fare 1 pick up map location. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-Manhattan-Fare1.png|Fare 1. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-Manhattan-Fare1DropOfTheFare.png|Drop off the fare. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-Manhattan-Fare1DropOffLocationMap.png|Fare 1 drop off map location. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-Manhattan-Fare1DropOffLocation.png|Fare 1 drop off. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-Manhattan-Fare2GoPickUpTheNextFare.png|Go pick up the next fare. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-Manhattan-Fare2Map.png|Fare 2 pick up map location. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-Manhattan-Fare2.png|Fare 2. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-Manhattan-Fare2DropOfTheFare.png|Drop off the fare. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-Manhattan-Fare2DropOffLocationMap.png|Fare 2 drop off map location. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-Manhattan-Fare2DropOffLocation.png|Fare 2 drop off. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-Manhattan-Fare3GoPickUpTheNextFare.png|Go pick up the next fare. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-Manhattan-Fare3Map.png|Fare 3 pick up map location. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-Manhattan-Fare3.png|Fare 3. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-Manhattan-Fare3DropOfTheFare.png|Drop off the fare. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-Manhattan-Fare3DropOffLocationMap.png|Fare 3 drop off map location. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-Manhattan-Fare3DropOffLocation.png|Fare 3 drop off. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-Manhattan-Fare4GoPickUpTheNextFare.png|Go pick up the next fare. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-Manhattan-Fare4Map.png|Fare 4 pick up map location. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-Manhattan-Fare4.png|Fare 4. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-Manhattan-Fare4DropOfTheFare.png|Drop off the fare. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-Manhattan-Fare4DropOffLocationMap.png|Fare 4 drop off map location. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-Manhattan-Fare4DropOffLocation.png|Fare 4 drop off. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-Manhattan-Fare5GoPickUpTheNextFare.png|Go pick up the next fare. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-Manhattan-Fare5Map.png|Fare 5 pick up map location. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-Manhattan-Fare5.png|Fare 5. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-Manhattan-Fare5DropOfTheFare.png|Drop off the fare. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-Manhattan-Fare5DropOffLocationMap.png|Fare 5 drop off map location. File:TaxiDriver-DPL-Manhattan-Fare5DropOffLocation.png|Fare 5 drop off. Trivia *The Wayfarer that is used in this side-job is in fact a Wayfarer Turbo; this means it has a faster acceleration and a higher top speed than an ordinary Wayfarer. Same goes for the Torrex and the Torrex Turbo. References Navigation Category:Side-Jobs Category:Missions Category:1978 Era Missions Category:2006 Era Missions Category:1978 Era Side-Jobs Category:2006 Era Side-Jobs